Loading a wheeled stretcher that is carrying a patient into an emergency transport vehicle, such as an ambulance, helicopter, or sprinter van, can sometimes be difficult for the emergency responders and/or medical personnel on scene. During loading, the wheeled stretcher may be out of alignment with a transport surface of the transport vehicle upon which the wheeled stretcher will be placed. For example, the transport surface could be on a different incline and/or higher/lower than the stretcher. If the stretcher and the transport surface are not in alignment, loading of the stretcher can take additional effort and time to ensure that the stretcher is properly arranged and secured inside the transport vehicle. Operators may have to provide additional force or push the stretcher to center the stretcher within the transport vehicle. This pushing may force the operators into unsafe positions, where the operator may be subject to back pain and spine problems. Further, the operators may have to check that the stretcher is properly centered. The operators again may be at risk of back injury or spine problems. Additionally, if out of alignment during unloading, one or more legs of the wheeled stretcher may not unfold/open completely, thereby possibly causing the stretcher to collapse and/or have to be lifted by attending personnel to ensure that all the legs have fully unfolded/opened properly to support the stretcher in an upright position.